Nicktoons Unite-Remastered
Nicktoons Unite-Remastered is a updated version of the 2005 video game of the same name. The game includes characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rocket Power, Tak and the Power of Juju (The Games), All Grown Up!, Danny Phantom, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. It saw release on January 2006 on the Playstation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo Gamecube. Plot: Jimmy Neutron was working on his newest invention, The Universe Portal Machine, a device that allows him to travel to other worlds. But somehow his archemeny, Professor Calamitous has figured out the blueprints to the device and has made his own portal with him travel to other worlds and finding an ally in each one including Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Lars Rodriguez, Tlaloc, Savannah Shane, Vlad Plasmius, and Prince Zuko. Together they forced the Evil Syndicate and now are trying to get energy and items from each of their homeworlds to use to make a doomsday device. But Jimmy decides to retaile by getting his own team including SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, Otto Rocket, Tak, Tommy Pickles, Danny Phantom, and Avatar Aang. These heroes now have to work together to stop the Syndicate and save their homes. Worlds: .Amity Park-The Ghost Zone Prision, The Ghost Zone, Fenton Works, Amity Streets, The Graveyard, Vlad's Castle .Bikini Bottom-Conch Street, The Krusty Krab, Kelp Forest, Jellyfish Fields, Jellyfish Factory .The Four Nations-The Southern Water Tribe, The Southern Air Temple, Kyoshi Island, Omashu, Earth Kingdom Village, The Spirit World .Dimmsdale-Dimmsdale Streets, Dimmsdale Elementary, Crocker's Gold Fortess, Fairy World .Pupanunu-Pupanunu Village, Burial Grounds, Tree Village, Chicken Island, Dryrock Canyon, Sun Temple, Juju Realm, Numa Dunes, Mountain Top, Powder Canyon .Ocean Shores-Rocket Beach, Madtown Skatepark, Neighborhood, The Boardwalk .Eucaipah-Neighborhood, Jim Jr. Juinor High, Java Lava, The Forest .Retroville-Goddard, Calamitous' Lair Bosses: .Amity Park-Vlad Plasmius-Location: Vlad's Throne Room .Bikini Bottom-Plankton-Location: The Chum Bucket .The Four Nations-Prince Zuko-Location: Zuko's Ship .Dimmsdale-Denzel Crocker-Location: The Big Wand .Pupanunu-Tlaloc-Location: Dark Temple .Ocean Shores-Lars Rodriguez-Location: The Scrapyard .Eucaipah-Savannah Shane-Location: The Junkyard .Retroville-The Syndicate-:Location: Calamitous' Lair Playable Characters: .SpongeBob SquarePants: Moveset-Foam Gloves, Water Soak, Bubble Bomb, Kar-Rah-Tay Moves, Parachute Pants, DoodleBob Lure, Water Shoot .Timmy Turner: Moveset-Star Flinger, Freeze Wand, Cleft the Boy Wonder, Remedy, Speed, Disguises, Balloons .Jimmy Neutron: Moveset-Tornado Blaster, Shrink Ray, Neutron Flare, Quarterback Gear, Freezing Ray, Jet Pack .Otto Rocket: Moveset-Skate Dash, Blade Kick, Hockey Swipe .Tak: Moveset-Fighting Staff, Spirit Rattle, The Staff of Dreams, Juju Potions .Tommy Pickles: Moveset-Blinding Camera, Reptar Bike, Soda Shooter .Danny Phantom: Moveset-Ghost Punch, Overshadow, Phase Shift, Ghostly Flight, Ghostly Ray, Ghostly Fireball, Ghostly Wail .Avatar Aang: Moveset-Glider Staff, Air Ball, Air Scooter, Air Blast, Air Cyclone, Water Whip, Ice Spear, Water Vortex, Water Wave, Ice Shield Voice Cast: .Tom Kenny-SpongeBob SquarePants .Tara Strong-Timmy Turner, Dil Pickles .Debi Derryberry-Jimmy Neutron .Joseph Ashton-Otto Rocket .Jason Marsden-Tak, Chester McBadbat .E.G. Daily-Tommy Pickles .David Kaufman-Danny Phantom .Zach Tyler Eisen-Avatar Aang .Mr. Lawrence-Plankton .Carlos Alazraqui-Denzel Crocker .Tim Curry-Professor Calamitous .Lombardo Boyar-Lars Rodriguez .Rob Paulsen-Tlaloc, Jack Fenton, Technus, The Box Ghost, Dead Juju, Jerry .Shayna Fox-Savannah Shane, Reggie Rocket .Martin Mull-Vlad Plasmius .Dante Basco-Prince Zuko .Carolyn Lawrence-Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex .Bill Fagerbakke-Patrick Star .Rodger Bumpass-Squidward Tentacles .Clancy Brown-Mr. Krabs, Principal Pangborn .Daran Norris-Comso, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Turner .Susan Blakeslee-Wanda, Mrs. Turner .Gary Leroi Gray-AJ .Frank Walker-Goddard .Gilbert Leal-Twister Rodriguez .Sean Marquette-Squid Dullard .John Kassir-Raymundo Rocket, Jibola .Ray Bumatai-Tito Makani .Patrick Warburton-Lok .Tina Illman-Moon Juju .Jennifer Hale-Flora .Jeff Bennett-Pins and Needles, Rufus, Caged Juju .Lara Jill Miller-Dinky .Nancy Cartwright-Chuckie Finster .Cheryl Chase-Angelica Pickles .Kath Soucie-Maddie Fenton, Phil and Lil Deville, Betty Deville, Lunch Lady Ghost .Dionne Quan-Kimi Finster .Cree Summer-Susie Carmicheal .Michael Bell-Chas Finster .Jack Riley-Stu Pickles .Melanie Chartoff-Didi Pickles .Rickey D'Shon Collins-Tucker Foley .Grey DeLisle-Sam Manson, Vicky .James Arnold Tyler-Walker .Matthew St. Patrick-Skulker .Peri Gilpin-Desiree .Mae Whitman-Katara .Jack DeSena-Sokka .Dee Bradley Baker-Appa, Momo .Mako-Uncle Iroh .James Sie-Oyaji .Jennie Kwan-Suki .Jason Isaacs-Admiral Zhao .James Garrett-Avatar Roku Michael Dow-Haru Andre Sogliuzzo-King Bumi .SpongeBob SquarePants was created by Stephen Hillenburg, Avatar: The Last Airbender was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was by John A. Davis and Steve Oedekerk, All Grown Up! and Rocket Power was created by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo, and Tak and the Power of Juju was created by John Blackburn. All of these Nicktoons are all property of Nickelodeon Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-33210738-2284-2140 (1).jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Timmy-Turner-Cartoon-Photo-tr428.png|Timmy Turner Jimmy-Neutron-Image-tr426.png|Jimmy Neutron rocket_power2.png|Otto Rocket thk.jpg|Tak th (1).jpg|Tommy Pickles Danny-Phantom-Cartoon-Picture-gq117.png|Danny Phantom 871600-aang191.jpg|Avatar Aang plankton.jpg|Plankton DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Crocker th (2).jpg|Professor Calamitous bfdc2a8e23096ab52896fb502efcc5b8.jpg|Lars Rodriguez Tlaloc.png|Tlaloc Savannah_300.gif|Savannah Shane th (3) 4.jpg|Vlad Plasmius Zuko-zuko-8671949-503-740.jpg|Prince Zuko Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:2006 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover games